Otoya Hanazono
Otoya Hanazono (花園 音也 Hanazono Otoya) is the leader of the Dark Princess, a mysterious transfer student who first appeared in episode 2 of the live-action series. Appearance Otoya wears the typical school uniform: a black jacket and pants with a white shirt. He has brown eyes and black hair (dyed brown). When in his princess attire, he wears a black Gothic Lolita dress, high heels and a wig. Personality Despite the cold and tyrannical image he always tries to maintain, Otoya is actually a very lonely and depressed person yearning for affection and love. Ironically, he pushes away the people who want to be close with him (even the other two Dark Princesses) and doesn't like to show his true self to anyone. Instead, he hides behind a shell he made in order to protect himself from people who lie and want to take advantage of him. This self-destructive personality was born after he was betrayed by someone he trusted the most, thus he can't trust people anymore and believes friendship is something that can be broken easily. Mikoto was the only one who was able to see through him, and realized Otoya wasn't really a bad person. In fact, Mikoto felt sorry for Otoya as he saw him as someone sad who didn't enjoy life; even when he is doing his Princesses activities, he realized Otoya wasn't happy. Background Otoya grew up with his older brother, Shuya Arisada. Although it's never explained what exactly happened between the two in the past, Otoya implied that Arisada 'abandon him' on the day of his ninth birthday. Arisada excuses himself saying that he only did it because he thought he was doing the best for Otoya, while Otoya replied that he only wanted to be by his side, since he used to admire his older brother a lot. Years later, Otoya comes to Fujimori aiming revenge on Arisada and to make him understand how much he suffered because of his cruel actions. Plot Dissatisfied with the current Princesses' half-hearted efforts and accusing the Student Council of being neglectful of the students' wishes, Otoya creates his own team (the Dark Princess) to rival the Princesses, and nominates himself candidate for the New School Council. Mikoto is caught in the fight between Otoya and the current Student Council, unsure of which side to stand for. He also has to deal with his conflicting feelings towards Otoya, and how they affect both his friendship with Yujiro and Tooru and his loyalty to the Princess system. In this process, he comes to understand the true meaning of being a Princess, and finally embraces his role, putting his man's pride aside in favor of the Princesses' pride. Trivia *The kanjis in his name means 'sound' (音) and 'call' (也). *His character was created by Mikiyo Tsuda specifically for the live action series. *The live-action excluded all female characters, including Mikoto's girlfriend. That relationship was exchanged for one heavy on boys love overtones between Otoya and Mikoto. Gallery Otoya1.jpg Otoya2.jpg Otoya.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Live Action Characters Category:Princesses